Little Troublemaker
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: (Title may change.)(Sequel to Luna) After the events of the prevous story, Luna finally has a family of her own. The 'fun' part? Raising a troublemaking ball of energy that happens to be her own daughter. (X-Overs category chosen due to other fandoms/shows being mentioned through the kid's life.)(T rating for language and some violence when Deadpool pops up.)
1. Chapter 1

(Narrator POV)

The wedding had been long passed, it had been quite a number of months.

Tonight, everyone was on edge as Luna had been in the Infirmary under the care of Medix since the previous day. The baby was due almost a week ago, and now it was time.

Logan, Storm, and Xavier were waiting outside of the Infirmary, Medix only allowed Kurt inside and even HE was nervous.

Hours passed and there was no news from inside the Infirmary, making everyone on the outside think it was another false alarm.

Until the crying began at around six in the morning.

Medix stepped out of the Infirmary, her scrubs a little bloody but she was smiling. "Luna's ok, and so is the baby. Real fighter, she is. Stubborn like her mother."

She led them into the room and tossed her bloody gloves in a trashcan before going to clean herself up.

Luna was tiredly sitting up in the bed, her hair was tossed up in a messy bun, and she was holding a little pink bundle in her arms.

She looked at everyone who came into the room and smiled weakly. "She's finally here..."

A pair of tiny blue hands reached up towards Luna's face as the baby made a whining noise.

Logan came closer to see his granddaughter. "Really takes after her father, doesn't she?" A smile tugged the corners of his mouth as the baby reached one of his fingers, which he allowed her to hold. "Does she have a name yet?"

Luna nodded. "We named her Keira."

The baby opened her eyes wide as she heard her name, the same shining silver as her mother's.

Little did everyone know, they were also the eyes of a troublemaker.


	2. Chapter 2

(Narrator POV)  
(A Year Later)

(Moments Ago)

It had been a year since Keira was born. Everyone just had the little girl a birthday party, which had gotten a little out of hand when Deadpool showed up and started a cake fight.

(Now)

Luna sighed as she placed Keira in the bathtub, the small girl tried catching some bubbles that floated just out of her reach but made an upset whining noise when she couldn't get any of them. Her attention then went to a rubber duck floating by and she grabbed it before trying to chew on it with the one tooth she already had.

"Hold still." Luna said, gently washing cake off the baby's face and out of her already curly black hair.

Keira was preoccupied with chewing on her toy when a bubble floated in front of her face. Her silver eyes watched the bubble with interest and she dropped her duck into the soapy water. The bubble popped against Keira's nose, which caused her to sneeze...as well as made her accidentally teleport herself out of the room.

Luna was left sitting there a bit surprised, but then stood up and bolted out of the bathroom to look for her child. The first place she looked was the kitchen, then the Infermary, then started asking everyone else if they had seen Keira and explained what happened so she ended up with a few others helping her look.

As Luna went upstairs, Kurt came out of their room holding a blanket wrapped Keira, who still had a bunch of bubbles in her hair.

"I found her!" Luna yelled down the stairs, then approached the father and daughter look-alikes. Keira squealed as Luna grabbed her. "Let's finish getting you cleaned up, little lady."

Keira kept reaching for her father as they walked back to the bathroom and the little girl was placed back in the still warm water.

"I know what you're about to ask." Luna began as she got all the soap off of Keira. She then picked the baby up and wrapped her in a towel before turning around and walking to the bedroom that the three of them shared. "She sneezed and it happened...so looks like it's starting early."

Keira was placed in her crib, then Luna put a diaper on her and little pajamas that had kittens on them. Keira then pulled herself into a standing position in her crib lifted an arm up to make a grabbing motion with her free hand.

Kurt picked up his little look-alike daughter, Keira almost immediately fell asleep. The two looked in the direction of snoring coming from behind them, and saw Luna had passed out on the bed.

Keira yawned and rubbed her little eyes, then her little nose twitched and she sneezed...disappearing again.

Kurt sighed and began looking for Keira.

Looks like the never ending game of hide-and-seek had just begun.


End file.
